Sibling Stories
by LoneGirl189
Summary: Every Brother and Sister has a story about their Sibling, and it ussualy isn't nice (AF Fic, please Read and Review!!!)


Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything I-man related, I didn't steal anything, only thing that I have any claim to would be Amanda and Richie, but that's rather obvious  
  
Archive: All Amanda Fawkes fanfics are archived at  
  
http://4.62.227.34/amandafawkes/  
  
Stop by and visit, and check out the other AF fics, as well as the really cool message board :)  
  
Comments: This is a little ficeete focusing on the dirt Brothers and Sister have on each other :) and of course, I'd like to thank the wonderful Snowtiger for beta reading this for me.  
  
  
  
Sibling Stories  
  
  
  
Can't you just pretend to be nice? Can you at least pretend to be nice? You could just pretend to be nice.  
  
-Pretend to be nice, Josie and the Pussycats soundtrack  
  
Darien walked into the keep, and paused as he heard the awful sound of his Keeper and his cousin, laughing together. Add in the deeper sound of what could have been a chuckle from Richie, and it could only mean trouble.  
  
"What are guys talking about?" Darien asked as he walked around the divide in the keep, only to have everyone suddenly silence themselves and try to look busy.  
  
'That's not good....' Darien told himself as he walked further in. "Someone want to let me in on the secret?"  
  
"Oh, it was nothing, *nothing I'm to talk about*," Amanda said with a slight smile, which sent Richie into a silent laughing fit, while Claire put a hand over her mouth to stop Darien from seeing her smile.  
  
"What....?" Darien asked confused. He looked at Amanda who grinned back at him, and he knew she had done something wrong.  
  
"Amanda.....what did you do?" he asked. "I don't think it's what *I* did...." she trailed off in a small laugh while the keepers lost their composure once again.  
  
"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Darien asked now angry.  
  
"D, calm down," Amanda said. "I was just telling them a little bit about my childhood."  
  
"What part?" Darien asked warily.  
  
"The part about 'Courtney', although from what I've heard it was more a part of your life," Richie said with a slight smile as he went back to writing on some papers lying out on the keep counter.  
  
"What?!" Darien asked panicked.  
  
"We were talking about Chrysalis, and Claire was telling me about Allianora, and then I made a comment about how you pretty much lose all brain capacity around a pretty woman...."  
  
"You told that story?"  
  
"Yes, and I would tell it again," Amanda told him as the keep doors opened and Hobbes walked in.  
  
"What's going on?" Hobbes asked as he came around the divide to see Darien glaring at Amanda, who has a smug look on her face.  
  
"I was just telling a story about one of Darien's old girlfriends," Amanda said trying to look innocent.  
  
"Amanda, stop," Darien told her.  
  
"Hey, I have just as much right to tell the story as you do," Amanda replied.  
  
"What story?" Hobbes asked.  
  
"When Darien was 16, and I was eight....."  
  
"Amanda don't....."  
  
"He had this girlfriend; Courtney. Our parents were out of town for the weekend, and he and Kevin were supposed to be watching me. Well, Darien and Courtney wanted to be 'Alone'...."  
  
"Amanda please....." Darien pleaded with her, but she ignored him.  
  
"But he didn't want anything happening to me, and Kevin was at some School night thing. So he came up with an ingenious idea. He had me sit on the stairs in the house to stand guard until Kevin came home, and yell if anything happened. That way he knew where I was, and he'd know if anything bad was going on," Amanda continued.  
  
"Well, something did happen. Kevin came home, and he didn't have a key. I told him I couldn't let him in the house, cause I couldn't be sure it was him. He asked me where Darien was, and I told him "It's nothing I'm to talk about," because it was my favorite phrase Darien had taught me at the time. Kevin finally said to ask Darien to let him in. So I ran upstairs into Darien's room to ask...."  
  
By this point Darien was bright red, and trying to avoid all eye contact.  
  
"You will regret this Amanda," he mumbled..  
  
"Anyway, you can figure what I walked in on, and I ran downstairs and let Kevin in crying, cause I had no clue what was going on. Kevin of course, told mom and dad when they got back. And as punishment my mother made Darien explain the facts of life to me," Amanda finished.  
  
"Oh," Hobbes said trying not to laugh as Darien looked over at him. He cleared his throat as he looked at his partner before trying to say something to smooth things over a bit. "That was a totally inappropriate story to be telling....at this time and.....yeah...."  
  
Darien just shook his head and looked at Amanda. "I said "don't", I said "you'd regret it", but you did it anyway. I cannot be blamed for my actions."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Amanda asked, her eye's narrowing.  
  
"Well, Kevin didn't only ruin my 'plans' when we were younger did he? I seem to recall an incident when you were around 17 years old....." Darien started, making Amanda suddenly turn pale as she started at him.  
  
"You wouldn't....." she trailed off, already knowing she had sealed her own fate.  
  
"Oh, I would. I recall a time when Uncle Peter was out of town, and Aunt Celia was visiting Kevin. You decided to have a little party, invited the entire high school if I remember right. And of course, Kevin decided he wanted to come home and visit you, at the height of the party," he started. By this point Amanda had become quiet, folding her arms and staring at the floor.  
  
"I remember Kevin's description very vividly. "We walked up to the house, and could hear music so loud the car windows rattled. Aunt Celia stayed in the car, and I went up to the house. On my way, I passed by four passed out teens in the flower beds, and saw that the front window had a watermelon thrown through it, and the watermelon had crushed one of Aunt Celia's favorite plants."  
  
Amanda was glaring at Darien as he re-told Kevin's take on the event. "When I entered the house, the living room had the lights out, and from the noises I heard, I didn't want to walk in. I checked out the kitchen, to find people having a naked body surfing contest on the floor with whip cream. I finally went upstairs, and found various passed out, and half conscious people in the few bedrooms, until I got to Mom and Dads. When I opened that door, I saw something no older brother should ever have to see. My sister and her boyfriend, in the middle of.....well, you know what I mean," Darien said in a perfect imitation of Kevin.  
  
"So, I yelled at her to get herself together. I ordered all of those upstairs to start vacating the house. I then went back outside, got the garden house, and took care of the couples in the living room, as well as the unfortunate event going on in the kitchen, while Amanda yelled at me. When we went outside, was when she finally realized that her mother was there, and she was 'busted'. And by the way, Aunt Celia wants to know what exactly it was you told her about the 'birds and the bee's" Darien finished.  
  
Both he and Amanda glared at each other for a minute, and what started off as a slightly humorous day, seemed to be taking a very wrong turn.  
  
"No more stories?" Amanda asked.  
  
"No more stories," Darien agreed.  
  
"I need lunch," Amanda stated before walking out, soon followed by Darien and then Hobbes.  
  
Claire shook her head and mumbled something about siblings, then went back to her work, glancing over at Richie who was still writing on the same piece of paper.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked him.  
  
"Just taking a few.....notes," he grinned at her before returning to his work.  
  
The End  
  
But I'm tired of hearing, the same stupid lines, Why do you do what you do to me?...shaking my confidence driving me crazy,...can't you just pretend to be nice?  
  
-Pretend to be nice, Josie and the Pussycats soundtrack 


End file.
